


insomnious

by hujiao



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader :-), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujiao/pseuds/hujiao
Summary: “Seeing as I’ve finished my work for the day, I was thinking about going to bed myself. Care to join me?”“I can just head back to my room and sleep there.”“At this hour? It’s far too late for that.”“You say that like I haven’t snuck back to my room later than this before,” you point out.He grumbles, lifting your hand to his face, “I was inviting you to bed, you could at least play along,” and you can’t help but chuckle at that, feeling the slow drag of his lips over your knuckles.“Of course.”
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	insomnious

**Author's Note:**

> think of this as something incredibly self-indulgent to help forget the mess that is ntt solmare's recent disregard for consent, and a return to my original perception of lucifer before it was tragically dashed against a rock. 
> 
> no explicit sexual content but it does get spicy around the end. this is purely because i dont know how to write smut.
> 
> EDIT: 2nd person now, pls excuse any errors i might have missed :-)

“...So, when we look at a detailed breakdown of last year’s budget, it becomes clear that...”

Satan shuffles his papers and bleats on. You only half-listen to the rest of his address, wishing your stay at the House of Lamentation didn’t have to include sitting in on student council meetings. None of the other exchange students had to.

Beside her, Mammon slumps over in his chair. “Oh man, this sucks... I can’t take these student council officer meetings,” he mutters under his breath.

“Mammon, you moron!” Asmo hisses, “Not so loud!”

“Yeah, you’re gonna get in trouble with Lucifer.” Beel crosses his arms and leans back in his seat, though he doesn’t seem to be paying attention either.

“...so, for the reasons I’ve just outlined, I suggest we reject the special funds request listed in the proposal here. I assume that sounds reasonable to you, Lucifer?” Satan turns to his older brother.

Lucifer’s eyes are closed and he’s sitting upright in his seat. A beat of silence passes, and his head tips slightly downwards.

Diavolo lifts his eyebrows.

“Lucifer?”

His eyes snap open. Lucifer blinks a couple of times and coughs. “Alright. That sounds fine.”

Satan’s gaze lingers questioningly on him for a few seconds before flicking back down to his papers. “...Okay then.”

Levi elbows Belphie. “Hey, is it me, or did Lucifer just nod off for a second there?”

“Yeah, it seemed that way to me too.”

Beel looks incredulous. “Lucifer? Fall asleep? During a meeting?”

“Maybe he was just pausing to think? I bet that’s it,” Asmo reasons.

“Yeah,” Mammon scoffs, “No way he would fall asleep right in front of Diavolo.”

“Thank you, Satan.” Diavolo stands. “Well then, let’s move onto our next order of business.” The meeting continues as usual.

You steal a glance at Lucifer. He looks disgruntled, and slightly out of it as the meeting drones on. Has he not been sleeping well? You decide you would have to ask him about it later that day.

* * *

You never get the chance to.

The day rushes by far too quickly, with regards to both in-class content, lectures, and all the homework your professors think would be funny to assign at once.

In-between classes, you barely catch a glimpse of the Avatar of Pride. Whenever you do see him, he’s striding purposefully from place to place, while you're shepherded along the corridors by Mammon who snaps standoffishly at any lesser demon who dares to draw near. 

It really brings you back to their earlier days, still stealing glances whenever you could but with added blushing and fear of being caught.

“You can look at me all you want, if it pleases you,” Lucifer had said smugly back then. You’d punched him in the arm and then drawn him down for a kiss.

“Geez, Mammon, quit being so loud!” Levi complains, pulling you back into the present where a different set of arms are around you and you're headed to class rather than a lover’s embrace.

You blink, glancing left and right: Levi’s somehow navigating the hallways, eyes glued to his D.D.D. and Mammon’s ever-vigilant, defending his human from hungry predators, though you doubt at this point they’d even bother trying to eat you, considering it’s been months since your arrival.

“Oookay, we’re here!” Mammon’s cheery voice cuts through your thoughts, and you look up, into the open classroom where the professor stands before the blackboard, staring sternly at the three of you through half-moon glasses.

You sigh as you walk through the doorway, sitting down in a chair between the brothers and you resign yourself to another few hours of classwork.

Your evening passes the same way, slaving over your books while Mammon blows up your D.D.D. You idly wonder if he’s even going to bother with his work, then remember: he’s Mammon. He doesn’t care and it’s not like he needs to.

You've left the chat app open, and your device keeps rapidly vibrating as Mammon continues his rant.

> _What kinda game is Hell Pay playin’ anyway?!_
> 
> _I go into the store with my phone all ready to use it when the damn thing throws an error._
> 
> _“Enter your bank account information to proceed” or some garbage like that._
> 
> _What’s with this cheapskate app holdin’ my points ransom in exchange for that? Those points are MINE!_
> 
> _Oi, are you listenin'?!_
> 
> _You’re readin’ these, right?_
> 
> _Your read receipts are on, dummy!_
> 
> _sorry im studying_
> 
> _idk whats going on but hang in there_
> 
> _:^)_
> 
> _Stop with those faces!!_
> 
> _Nice to see you got my back tho. Nerd._
> 
> _[aawh_demoji]_
> 
> _Turns out..._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _...a guy with more frozen bank accounts than he can count shouldn’t bother with a digital wallet._
> 
> _[crying_demoji]_

You close the app and flip your D.D.D. over. 

_Focus._

* * *

A few more hours pass until you're done all that’s due for the next day, and then some because you figure you might as well get an early start. 

Mammon’s wrong. It’s not called being a nerd, it’s called being proactive.

You decide to take a shower. Afterwards, while you dry your hair, you glance at the clock mounted on the wall.

_10:39PM._

It shouldn’t be too late. You didn’t have a chance to while at RAD, but you could always check on Lucifer while everyone’s home. 

Levi’s playing games again, you note, as you pull on a loose jacket and pocket your D.D.D. before stepping outside in your slippers. The hallway is quiet, other than muffled electronic music coming from Levi’s room.

As you approaches Lucifer’s door, you hesitates. He might have gone to bed early, considering he was nodding off earlier during the meeting.

Might as well knock anyway.

“Come in.”

You go in.

He’s sitting at his desk, and you suddenly envy how he has the discipline never to slouch over, even when alone.

“Ah, it’s you.” He glances up, smiles pleasantly at her, then turns his focus back to his papers. He’s in that purple robe of his, hanging slightly open at the chest, and it’s hard not to ogle. 

You make your way over to his desk, peering down at whatever’s on it, though there’s not much point in trying; it’s all Devildom script gibberish to you anyway. “What’s wrong? Why are you stopping by at this hour?” He smirks. “I’d love to _indulge_ , but I’m a bit busy, as you can see.”

You roll your eyes at that. “Are you feeling unwell?”

He frowns. “Do I look like I’m sick or something? If there’s something you’d like to say, just come out and say it.”

“You dozed off during the student council meeting,” you say bluntly.

“...Ah. That.” Lucifer leans back in his seat. “So I did.”

You cover his hand with your own, feeling him interlace your fingers. “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“Yes, but the trouble isn’t with my ability to sleep itself. I’ve been so busy with student council business, you see. Lately I haven’t been able to get much sleep at night. Even so, I know that’s no excuse for falling asleep in the middle of a meeting...”

“Aww. Need some help?”

“You? Help me with my work?”

“Well, if it’s impacting your ability to sleep, then I’d love to help. I could even talk to Lord Diavolo for you,” he cringes slightly at that, “I think he’d be sad to hear it’s been keeping you up.” You pouts.

“Let’s not go to those lengths,” he says hastily. “I appreciate the offer, really. I wish a certain group of demons could hear what you just said -- my brothers who only ever think of themselves.” He lets out a mock sigh. “However, I’m afraid I can’t entrust any of my work to you.”

“So I can’t help in any way?”

“I’m afraid not. You see, this is my job and my responsibility. I should be the one to do it. You can understand that, right?”

“No way at all?”

Lucifer purses his lips. “Alright then, how about this... I still have some work left to do right now. Until I finish, you can stay with me to make sure I don’t doze off. That would really give me some peace of mind.”

You wrinkle your nose at that. “Is that all? ...Fine,” you say when he gives you a pointed look. “Leave it to me!”

“Thank you. I’m counting on you. There’s no way I can fall asleep on the job now, because I’ve got none other than you watching me.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” you grumble, letting go of his hand to head over to the small couch opposite the desk. You sit and shove your hands in her pockets, staring intently at the back of his head as he resumes writing. If supervising him is all you can do, then you're going to be the best damn supervisor ever.

* * *

“Thank you so much for the help,” Lucifer smiles up at you. They’re seated in Ristorante Six. “I’ve completed all I’ve needed to do for this week and the next week onwards, and it’s all thanks to you.”

“...You’re welcome?”

You glance around. 

Ristorante Six is as posh and upscale as ever, fashionably-dressed demons and succubi enjoying their evenings out. Jaunty Devildom music plays in the background. Waiters dash between tables with inhuman grace, avoiding the various wings and tails of those who couldn’t be bothered to tuck them away.

“I’m so glad I had you there watching over me. We’re here as my thanks to you. Order whatever you’d like.”

“...Oookay.” You pick up a wineglass half-filled with Demonus, swirling it around a little before eyeing the menu. “Um... Lucifer? I can’t read anything on here,” you lift it to show him. “Lucifer?”

He’s vanished.

“Wow, they're totally in their pyjamas,” someone snickers behind you, and you can hear more titters from the other surrounding demons, “Isn’t that the human? All alone in a place like this... I guess a special treat’s on the menu tonight...”

“I hope Lord Diavolo doesn’t mind...”

“Get away from me!” 

You bolt up with a start, almost headbutting him in the jaw.

His brow furrows as he calls your name questioningly.

“Oh.” You blink dumbly up at him. “Lucifer.”

He looks dismayed. “I don’t believe it... I thought you were supposed to be watching me to make sure I didn’t doze off? Did you figure you’d go ahead and doze off for me so I wouldn’t have to?”

You sit up slowly. You're still on the couch, not at a fancy restaurant filled with hungry demons. Lucifer stands over you, arms crossed. “Well... it worked, didn’t it? Did you finish your work?”

“Yes. Well, everything that needed to be done tonight, at least.” He offers you his hand and you take it, allowing him to pull you up. “Seeing as I’ve finished my work for the day, I was thinking about going to bed myself. Care to join me?”

“I can just head back to my room and sleep there.”

“At this hour? It’s far too late for that.”

“You say that like I haven’t snuck back to my room later than this before,” you point out. 

He grumbles, lifting your hand to his face, “I was inviting you to bed, you could at least play along,” and you can’t help but chuckle at that, feeling the slow drag of his lips over your knuckles.

“Of course.”

You shrug off her jacket, leaving it in a heap on the couch, while Lucifer takes the time to neatly fold his robe, hanging it over the back of an armchair by the fire. You take advantage of the situation to stare openly at his finely-muscled back, before slipping under the covers. A moment later you can feel him pressed flush behind you, as his arms encircle your waist, and you lean backwards into him.

His lips brush you shoulder, settling into the crook of your neck, sending a pleasurable tingle down your spine. You hum as he continues to kiss along your neck, settling on a patch of skin behind your ear. It's really quite distracting. “I thought we were sleeping?”

“That’s the plan, yes, but it could go either way. Unless you would prefer to sleep?”

“Well... no,” you admit, and you can feel his rumbling laughter against your skin, “but there’s another meeting tomorrow. What if you doze off again?”

“I’ll risk it. Think of this as a reward,” Lucifer’s teeth graze lightly over your ear, “for being such a dutiful assistant.”

“Even though I fell asleep myself?” you giggle, twisting over to face him. He cups your face and snorts.

“Even so.” Then his mouth is on yours, and your arms reflexively go to wrap around his neck as he props himself over you. You feels his hand trace up your thigh, fingers curling over where the jut of your hip meets the band of your sleeping shorts. You whine a little when there's a pause in your kissing so Lucifer can pull your shorts down with relative ease so that you're bare beneath him, and you draw him back in, hungry for his lips on your own.

Or not. You push him over and he flops back in mild surprise, blinking slowly up at you with a dazed expression while you pulls your shirt off. Tossing it aside, you grin down at him mischievously, “I have an idea. Let’s try something new tonight.”

Lucifer lifts an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Trust me,” you bends down to plant a kiss against his nose as you clamber over him into a straddling position, and you can feel his hands come up to your thighs; one settles comfortably against your waist.

You can feel him about to sit up, and you press a hand against his chest, pushing him back down. Lucifer obliges, gazing up at you through hooded eyes, and the hand at your waist drifts upwards, thumb tracing the side of your chest. 

It’s exhilarating to know you have the Avatar of Pride pinned comfortably beneath you with no intention of moving.

“I’ll take care of you,” You murmur, fingers trailing down to the edge of his boxers, already beginning to tent, “so just lie back and rest... I’ll take it from here.”

* * *

You're vaguely aware of someone shouting your name, unbearably close.

You awake with a start. Mammon’s frowning down at you. Already, everyone else has begun to file out of the room.

He crosses his arms and sighs disapprovingly. “Man, first Lucifer, and now you too... Come on, nerd, class is gonna start. We have Devildom history first... that old hag gets real twitchy when folks’re late.”

“Ugh. Comiiiing...” you drone, slowly, painstakingly rising from your seat and rubbing your eyes.

You can’t help but glance in the direction of Diavolo’s throne; where Barbatos and Lucifer have seats on either side. Barbatos is making his way out now, following Diavolo; Lucifer’s almost finished reorganising his papers.

Wide awake, he meets your gaze from across the room and flashes you a self-satisfied smirk before following the other two out.


End file.
